The Surprising Sympathy
by NyaNekoNya
Summary: When 17-year-old Ally, a bullied and shunned nerd, finds herself used by a player, will anyone feel bad for her? And if anyone does, will they be her friends? A complete stranger? Or a player themselves? Find out in The Surprising Sympathy. Auslly fanfic, AU. Rated T for safety.
1. The Surprising Night

**(A/N: Hi! This is my first, indepthish fanfic. Anyway, I'm sorry if some grammar and stuff is off, I'm only eleven. Just some background: Ally is a nerd, bullied and shunned by many other students. Her twin brother, Jacob, is a popular jock with tons of friends, some of them being Dallas, Elliot, and Austin. Those three (or should I say four) are players, dating girls left and right.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize, just the story!**

**Chapter One**

**First Person- Ally Dawson**

I wake up at 3:30 AM on Monday morning to quiet voices in my room. "Shush, Elliot!" I hear a hushed voice say, and recognize it immediately. It's my brother, Jacob's, friend, and my crush, Dallas. Realizing it must be who I think it is, I bolt up immediately. My suspicions are confirmed as I see the school's famous 'Player Trio', Austin, Dallas, and Elliot Moon. They're adopted brothers famous throughout the campus for taking advantage of girls. They look shocked. "What do you want?" I say, looking at their wide eyes. "It's three thirty, I have school tomorrow." They start to back away. "Ah, I see. You were trying to pull your classic pervert act on me, weren't you?" Elliot nods, and I frown. "Get out." They scurry out the door as I lie down and try to go back to sleep. I can't though, so I just get dressed in my school clothes- a blue floral print skirt and a green top. Then I sit up in bed and text my best friend, Trish. She doesn't sleep until four anyway.

**Ally: **Hey. You'll never guess what happened to me just now.

A few moments later I hear a buzz and check my white iPhone.

**Trish:** Your idiot brother snuck into your room?

**Ally: **Close. His friends, the Trio.

**Trish:** OMG GIRL! WHAT HAPPENED? THEY HAVE A REPUTATION! THEY DIDN'T TAKE YOUR FIRST KISS DID THEY?!  
**Ally:** No, I pushed them out. I have to go to sleep now.

**Trish:** K, I'll kill them at school tomorrow. :) Goodnight, Ally!

I shut my phone off and try to sleep in my clothes, but it doesn't work. I walk downstairs and start watching my favorite movie ever, _High School Musical_. I don't care that I'm seventeen; I'm a sucker for Disney. Finally, at the end of the movie, my idiot brother, Jacob, comes downstairs. "Hey, Ally? What are you doing up?" He asks and I shoot him a glare. "Your perverted friends, which I didn't know were spending the night, snuck into my room." He laughs and I twist my face in anger. "What is it? Jacob? "Well, I told them to do that. I didn't think they actually did!" He exclaims, and I snarl. I run to the door and grab my backpack. "You know what? I'll stop by McDonalds on my way to school for breakfast. I don't want to be around the player trio, or the trio plus one. Goodbye." I say, grabbing my keys and stomping off to my car. "Als, wait-"He says, but I ignore him. I start her up and drive off in a fury.


	2. The Surprising Singer

**(A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short. I have a hard time with writing long chapters, so this story will probably be a ton of chapters with shortish chapters. This means I will update often though, probably once or twice a day, maybe more (yay summer! Nothing to do)so anyway. Most of this will be in Ally's perspective, with occasional Austin, Trish, Dez, Dallas, Elliot, Jacob, and third person. 2 reviews just after 2 hours! Sure not many but I'm happy! So..**

**LRS.9401: Here's your update! I wrote this now for you!**

**Veryimpatientfan: This is the nicest review I've ever received! (And the first) I was literally in tears! Thank you! No one's actually praised my writing except my family (but they have to)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize)**

**Chapter Two**

**First Person- Ally Dawson**

I drove into the McDonalds drive thru when I got a text from Trish.

**Trish:** Hey girl! Can you pick me up/bring me food? Car broke down and I don't want any of my food

**Ally:** At McDonalds now. Getting you some hotcakes. Coming now.

**Trish: **Thanks Ally!

I order Trish and I's food and pull out of the drive-thru. Five minutes later, I'm at her house and ringing her doorbell. "ALLY! YOU BROUGHT ME FOOD RIGHT?!" She exclaims and I giggle, holding up her hotcakes. She pounces on them like a cat with catnip, and we walk back to my car. She steps into the passenger seat, still attacking her food, while I start up the car. I get driving and after about fifteen minutes we're pulling into the school's parking lot and I can finally eat. I attack my breakfast before pulling a sleeping Trish out of the car and onto the sidewalk. We're walking towards the door when I see Jacob, Austin, Dallas, and Elliot. "Hide!" I say to Trish in a hushed tone. I pull her behind a tree. Suddenly, I realize how crazy I'm acting. They aren't going to hurt me. We walk out and towards the door, passing my brother and his friends. I shoot them a glare, and Trish looks ready to punch them all. She's actually pulling her fist back when I stop her. "It's okay, Trish." She shoots a look at me, as if to say, 'Are you sure?' and I hear a masculine voice behind me. "Yeah, we didn't do anything. Did we Ally?" Austin says and I turn around. "Nope, just being your idiotic perverted shitty selves." They looked shocked, and I heard whispers. "Did she just call us idiots? Did she just call us perverts? Did she just call us shitty?" I nod and walk off confidently with Trish. We part ways as I stop at my locker, ditching my bag. I pull out my books and get to class right after the teacher. "Good morning, Mr. Conley." I say. "Hello, Miss Dawson!" He replies and I grab my songbook, which I had tucked in between the books for first and second period. I start writing while I wait.

October 27, 2014

Duet

Part 1:  
I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied, don't know where to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads, don't know where to go, feeling so exposed.

Part 2:

"Who's gonna sing that with you, Ally?" Trish asks. She must have come in while I wasn't looking. I blush. "Uh….I had someone in mind but….." I grin nervously and try to get back to writing but Trish closes the book. "Was it me?" I hear a voice behind me. Dallas…it was him.

"Uh….yes. It was. I wanted you to sing it with me for the talent show. But after las-"  
"I'll do it."  
"What?"  
"I'll sing with you for the Halloween talent show."  
I gasp and blush. "I'll….I'll have it finished and a copy of it to you by tomorrow." I grin and open it again, to continue writing.


	3. The Surprising Snack

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I promised an update yesterday, but I didn't get it in! I'll try more this time; I will try to make this one a little bit longer! Sorry! Anyway, please review/favorite/follow! Anyway, I decided it would be fun to do this:**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite musical singer/band?  
Mine would probably be the Beatles. They may be old, but they are amazing!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do you literally, actually think I own Austin and Ally? NO!**

**Chapter Three**

**First Person- Ally's Point of View**

That was probably the best moment of my day. As soon as more people came in, I was pushed to the very front of the room, and everyone else scooted their desks backward, except my friend, Trish, and my acquaintance, Dez. Class went on with me being shunned, and Dez and Trish as well, seeing as they weren't mean to me. "Okay, Class." Mr. Conley said. "Today we will start a science project!" I grinned, while the others frowned. "I have 25 slips of paper in this hat." He said, holding up a hat. "Since there are 25 of you, you each get one. On five slips, _energy_ is written. On five others,_ matter_. Also _astronomy, water, _and _earth_. These will put you in groups. Each group must come up with an experiment involving that topic. Now, let's pick!" He traveled around with the hat and a clipboard, and people picked slips. He wrote their topic next to their name, and he finally got to me (He started in back). _Water_. He wrote it next to my name. "Okay!" He said. "Here are your groups." As soon as he got into that, I blanked until he brought up Water. "In water, Austin, Dallas, Elliot, Jacob-" He was cut off by cheers of my brother and his friends. "And Ally." He added as all of them groaned, except Dallas, who smiled at me. I smiled back shyly. "Get in your groups." Mr. Conley said, so we all got together. They all told me to do it, so I started working.

"BRINGGG!" I heard the bell, marking the end of science. "Thank goodness." I said. I couldn't take those jerks anymore. I went to English, which, unfortunately, had none of my friends, but no jerks either. That passed pretty quickly. Then it was lunch time, and I sat with Trish. We normally sat alone, and today was no different. Then I heard a buzz, and looked at my phone. Jacob was texting me.

**Jacob:** Hey sis, you finish that song for Dallas yet?  
**Ally:** You mean for Dallas and I? No.

**Jacob: **Okay, but he has something to ask you. He's gonna use my phone.

**Dallas(on Jacob's phone):** Ally, will you go out with me?

**Ally: **Uh….uh….uh…okay!

**Dallas: **Great, have the song done by the end of school for the talent show tomorrow.

I looked over at him and nodded and started working on the song. "TRISH I'M DATING DALLAS NOW!" We jumped as I finished the song (I had been working on it through English). At the end of lunch, I gave Dallas a copy. "Got it." He said. "Get together at your house for practice?" I nodded and went to my last class (I had a doctor's appointment after that). When I finished social studies, I went to the office to meet my dad. I went to the doctor, then home, and Dallas came over. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded again. "Okay." He said and started singing.

**A/N: How was that? Just wait til the talent show next chapter! I didn't write the song, since it's Don't Look Down and you know it! But will it be at the show….**

**~NyaNekoNya**


	4. The Surprising Show

**A/N: You guys ready for the Talent Show? Some people will be shocked; some will find their hypothesis proven. Either way, it will be a surprise! (I hope) But the aftermath….hmm…..**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! They really make my day, whenever I read one, I am usually moved to tears by one sentence! It's so kind of you! (It's probably selfish to say GIVE ME MORE…so I'll just say please review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

**Chapter Four**

**First Person- Dallas Point of View (Yay, not Ally!)**

I grin as school ends. It's time for the talent show, and I grin. I pull out my phone to text my girlfriend.

**Dallas:** Hey babe. Almost time for the talent show. You ready?

**Cassidy(GASP :O): ** Yeah. I can't wait for you to humiliate that bitch. What's her name again? Annie?

**Dallas: ** Ally. And I'm ready. It's time. See ya later, babe.

I put my phone away and go find Ally. "Hey, babe." I say as I find her. "I memorized that song now." She grins. "Yeah, I think I am. I'll finally face my stage fright, and it'll be perfect." I grin and nod. "Well, for good luck, you deserve this." I kiss her, and by the look on her face, I took her first kiss. "We gotta go now, babe." I pull her onto the stage as it's our turn. "Uh… hi my name is Dallas." I say. "And I'm Ally Dawson. I wrote this song, called 'Don't Look Down'." She says. "So, we'll start." We start singing. (Read carefully)

Dallas:

Yeah

Woah

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got somewhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so implode

Ally:

Yeah I'm caught in between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know, there's no turning back

Yeah

Dallas:

It's like you're balanced on the edge (Cause I pushed you forward)

It's like you're hanging by a thread (Cause I cut the rope)

But I'm still gonna push you off

So I tell yourself

Yeah, I tell yourself

Ally:

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't Look Down

Dallas:

It'd be so easy

For you to die

It'd be so hard

For you to fly

Ally:

But I'm not that girl who go turn my back

There's no turning back

Both:

No turning back

Ally:

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

Dallas:

I really really wish you were dead

Ally:

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Dallas:

Go fall down, down, down, down

(Ally: Dooowwwnnn!)

Go fall down, down, down, down

Ally:

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Dallas: Go fall down! Go fall down!)

Don't look down, down, down, down!

I smirk as Ally looks shocked. "I wrote all my own parts. Ally's version was too….stupid. That song was dedicated to my _girlfriend_, Cassidy Morgans. Get up here babe!" She comes up and kisses me. She goes and looks straight at Ally. "Don't you _dare_ try to steal my boyfriend again you little bitch." She hisses and I applaud. Ally runs off the stage in shock, and the theatre goes black.

**A/N: So how was that? Yeah, Ally just got used and humiliated. Basically, both Dallas and Cassidy knew about Ally's crush, and they decided to make a plan to get rid of it. Hope you liked it! Anyway, anyone excited for Hunks and Homecoming tonight? IT HAS BEEN HAUNTING MY NIGHTMARES! I'm a die hard Auslly shipper, and the promo and Gavin have literally been HAUNTING MY NIGHTMARES! I will probably add Gavin in once I learn more about him in Hunks and Homecoming.**

**~AJ (My alias, like Roxi Rocket)**


	5. The Surprising Speech

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I didn't want to update until I watched Hunks and Homecoming, and then I wanted to watch Phineas and Ferb…..anyway. Did anyone else cry during Hunks and Homecoming? There are tissues all over my bed…. But it was good! Can't wait til' next Sunday! Anyway, did I throw anyone a curveball last chapter? Hmm…. Anyway, here's the story! And sorry I keep saying anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

**Chapter Five**

**First Person- Austin P.O.V.**

I watch Ally run off the stage from the audience and look around. Everyone is laughing and applauding, even Ally's own brother. The only ones not doing so are Dez, Trish, some random stranger, and I. I see Trish slip out, so Dez, the stranger, and I follow suit As I leave, Jacob catches my arm. "Austin. If you leave with those geeks, and go find my even geekier sister, you're _so_ out of the trio. My friend is dying to take your spot." He grins and smirks, believing I can't turn that down. And yet, I continue.

"So? Doesn't matter if she's a geek, she's a person."

"No, you just want to chase her cause she's a girl and you want to pull your tricks."

"No I don't."

"You have a crush on her."

So I had a small crush on her, so what? Like she'd ever trust me.

"Pfft…no. You're right, I'm trying to seduce her. They're weaker now right?

"Go get 'er tiger. But you're still out."

"Fine."

I run off and see Trish with Ally, holding her hand. "It's okay, Ally." She says. I can't even imagine how she must be feeling.

** First Person- Ally's P.O.V. **

"No, it's not. I hear them laughing and applauding that I was humiliated." I sob into Trish's shoulder and hear rustling, then a voice from the stage. "Listen, idiots." It's Austin's voice! "This isn't something to laugh about. These jerks here-" *indicating Dallas and Cassidy*"Have humiliated an honest, caring girl who just wanted to try her best at this talent show. She's a sobbing mess back there, because of a simple misunderstanding. So let the whole world hear! Ally has, or had, a crush on Dallas Jones. She either didn't know that he had a girlfriend, or it was just a crush. That doesn't mean she was trying to steal Dallas, and it doesn't mean she's evil. It's human nature! You went to extreme measures! You took this poor girl's first kiss, yes I can tell, and you humiliated her in front of the whole school and ruined the song she worked so hard on! So you know what, Cassidy? You're the bitch." I then heard stomping and Austin came over to me. "You okay?" He asked. And I tried to grin but I burst into tears of joy and sadness. I wrapped my arms around this neck. "Thank you so much Austin."

**First Person- Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm shocked, but I hugged her back. "You're welcome, Ally." I say, and then whisper. "I love you." I hope she didn't hear. "What was that?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing."

**A/N: How was that people? Did you expect Austin to do that? And can you guess who the replacement guy is? PM me or put it in a review, first person to get it wins and gets a shoutout!**

**QOTD: What's your favorite Austin and Ally song?**


	6. The Surprising Stranger

**A/N: EEK! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Finally my friends wanted to get together, so I was really busy. Anyway, everyone's been guessing who the mystery stranger is. Thank you to those who guessed! The stranger will be revealed this chapter. We had some great guesses! The best guess was probably Ethan, and that's the closest! This mystery character only appeared in one episode! If you want to know RIGHT NOW look at the authors note at the bottom of chapter four. Anyway, thanks for the QOTD answers, here's the next one:  
QOTD: What is your favorite Disney Channel show? (it can be over or ongoing, and it doesn't have to be Austin and Ally!)**

**Oh, I'm going to accept OCs to add in! The form is at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize! (except the story)**

**Chapter Six- Ally's P.O.V.**

He releases me. Huh. I could have sworn he said I love you. I guess not. I stomp off from backstage with Trish and Dez, who is my friend now, around to the front. As I walk down the aisle towards the door, I see my brother sitting with some stranger. "Hey, Ally. This is-" He starts to say, but I cut him off and frown. "I don't care right now. Leave me alone. I saw you laughing." He looks shocked as I stomp off, Trish and Dez flanking me. I quickly get in my car, and pull out of the parking lot.

**One Weekend Later…..**

I walk back into school and see people pointing and laughing. "Thanks a lot, guys." I mumbled as I make my way over to class. I see Austin talking with Dallas, Jacob, Elliot, and some other guy. I guess that niceness is gone. I get a closer look and see I know who it is that he is with! It's ex-famous popstar, Gavin Young! Why is he here, and why with my brother? Austin came over to me. "You saw Gavin, huh?" He asks, and I nod. "He took my place in the trio. I got kicked out when I came to see you. On the bright side though, Jacob's still not in." I laugh and hurry over to my seat, hearing whispers.

"Hey, bitch!"  
"Loooved the song! Just not, your part."  
"Dallas was right! You're stupid, and so is your songwriting!"

"Why did you even do this anyway? Did you really think people would like you?"

"Just go!"  
I burst into tears. I can't take this any longer. Dallas ruined my life. I run out the door, and the teacher doesn't even try to stop me. He knows what I'm going through. He saw the show. I drive home and lock myself in my room. "That's it." I tell myself. "I'm taking online classes or something." So I email Mr. Conley.

Mr. Conley-

Is it possible for me to take online classes, instead of school?

-Ally

He soon sends an email back, as soon as class ends.

Ally-

No, but let me talk to your teachers. We can actually set up a skype call in class, so you can see and hear the lesson. But not forever, only til the end of the year, tops.

-Mr. Conley

I reply as soon as I receive it.

Mr. Conley-

Sure! I'd love to do that! Can I start now?

-Ally

He replies just before second period starts.

Ally-

Yeah, I just called your teachers. It's fine with them.

-Mr. Conley

I close out my email and immediately receive a skype call. "Hi, Mrs. Waters." I say and she smiles.

"Hello, Allison. Class, say hello to Ally!"  
"Hi Ally!" They all say in unison.

Maybe class will be better this way.

**A/N: So, there you have it! What do you think? Will she keep taking online classes til the beginning of next year? Or will she come back to school? Anyway, the form for your OC's to be put in!**

**Name: **

**How many classes with Ally:**

**Age:  
Personality(mean, nice):**

**Gender:**

**Group/Clique(Trio supporter, Jock, Player, Nerd, etc.)**

**Appearance (A quick description, hair color, eye color, etc.)**

**History (optional):**

**Here's an example of an OC that will be joining soon.**

**Name: AJ**

**Classes with Ally: All**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: She's nice to everyone, especially Ally. **

**Group: Musician**

**Appearance: AJ has curly, red hair and blue glasses over her green eyes. She is average height for her age and she wears regular clothes. (Not like designer or anything)**

**History: AJ was used by Austin, so she doesn't really support him hanging around Ally.**


	7. Important NoteChapter Preview

**So, this is not a new chapter. I rather busy right now. I went to a waterpark today, I have a sleepover tomorrow, a **_**Parabatai **_**ceremony Saturday, and Laser Tag on Sunday. I will probably post early tomorrow or late Saturday. But, I wanted to add this in. This is a place where I will post all the OC's. I will update it whenever a new OC comes in. There will also be a preview of the next chapter at the end. Thank you!**

**In case you forgot, here is the OC form:**

**Name:**

**How many classes with Ally:**

**Age:****  
****Personality(mean, nice):**

**Gender:**

**Group/Clique(Trio supporter, Jock, Player, Nerd, etc.)**

**Appearance (A quick description, hair color, eye color, etc.)**

**History (optional):**

**Here are the current OC's:**

**OC Created by Me:  
****Name: AJ**

**Classes with Ally: All**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: She's nice once you get to know her, but she can come off kind of rude and wild.**

**Group: Musician**

**Appearance: AJ has curly, red hair and blue glasses over her green eyes. She is average height for her age and she wears regular clothes. (Not like designer or anything)**

**History: AJ was used by Austin, so she doesn't really support him hanging around Ally.**

**OC Created by Excusemyhonesty:**

Name: Kianna  
Classes with Ally: 3  
Age: 17  
Personality: Very nice to everyone, but uber shy  
Group: Musical  
Appearance: Kianna is a brunette with straight hair, wears big geeky glasses, has hazel eyes,and she loves to wear skirts  
History: Has a dark past about her father, so she doesn't trust males, period. Especially, Austin.

And an OC created by Licia MeShawn

Name: Alisha D. James( A.D. James)  
Classes with Ally: 4  
Age: Is a year younger than Ally.  
Personality: Is smart and nice like Ally. But is also sassy, bold, and slightly violent like Trish. She is also very sarcastic. She has a little bit of all of Team Austin and Ally in her.  
Group: Dancer  
Appearance: A.D. is an African American with thick dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is Trish's height. Her style is very edgy like she wears a lot of plaid tees with graphic tops and jeans and dresses with leather jackets. She love converse.  
History: She was teased for her age and for her being smart. Knows Trish from one of her jobs and becomes good/best friends with her.

**And I promised a preview…..**

**Chapter Seven- Preview**

**First Person- Gavin's P.O.V.**

I stood with my friends, happy. Finally I was part of the trio. That jerk Austin didn't deserve a spot in it anyway. I even beat out Jacob. I'm laughing to myself when two girls come in. "Class, these are our new students, AJ and Kianna. Please be nice to them." The teacher says.

"Hi, my name's AJ Collins. I used to live around here, then I moved, now I'm back again. And, by the way, I don't plan on being used by you guys," She says, and points to us trio, "and I don't plan on being used by you again, like two years ago." She points to Austin. He used her? He's lucky. She is h-o-t. She looks kinda nerdy though. "Um…uh….help me out here, AJ…." The other girl says, and I look her over. She's pretty, but AJ is cooler, in my opinion.

**First Person- Dez's P.O.V.**

I look at the other girl. She looks kind of shy, but she's beautiful. "Oh, this is Kianna Jamison. She's awesome! She's just a little shy." AJ says, and they sit down.

**First Person- AJ's P.O.V.**

As I sit down, people start to jeer at me. "Hey, idiot. Whyd'ya come back?"

"Because I did."  
"What does AJ even stand for? Assholic Jerk?"  
"AJ stands for Anna Jean.

People continue to jeer, but I ignore them.

**First Person- Kianna's P.O.V.**

EEK! Everyone's talking…and talking to me…..but I can't respond! "Uh…hi?" I say softly.

"SHE SPOKE! SHE SPOKE! SHE CAN TALK!"  
How was that? Anyway, thank you Excusemyhonesty fDidn't they hear me speak earlier?**or Kianna! To be honest, I sort of based her behavior and the behavior of those around her on my best friend, Kara. As soon as I saw Kianna's personality, I thought of her! I hope you don't mind! Please add some more OC's, people!**

**~AJ (This is my online alias, which is why I named my OC after it)**


	8. The Surprising Students

**A/N: So it will just start with the chapter preview from last time (With some editing, new OC! Check OC page. And I changed AJ's personality a bit and what AJ stands for) Sorry it took so long to update, I was kind of busy. Oh, and so people know, I live in Virginia so if I say any time stuff its about this time zone. So, so I don't ramble on, here we go!**

** Chapter Seven- The Surprising Students **

**First Person- Gavin's P.O.V.**

I stood with my friends, happy. Finally I was part of the trio. That jerk Austin didn't deserve a spot in it anyway. I even beat out Jacob. I'm laughing to myself when two girls come in. "Class, these are our new students, AJ and Kianna. Please be nice to them." The teacher says.

"Hi, my name's AJ Collins. I used to live around here, then I moved, now I'm back again. And, by the way, I don't plan on being used by you guys," She says, and points to us trio, "and I don't plan on being used by you again, like two years ago." She points to Austin. He used her? He's lucky. She is h-o-t. She looks kinda nerdy though. "Um…uh….help me out here, AJ…." The other girl says, and I look her over. She's pretty, but AJ is cooler, in my opinion.

**First Person- Dez's P.O.V.**

I look at the other girl. She looks kind of shy, but she's beautiful. "Oh, this is Kianna Jamison. She's awesome! She's just a little shy." AJ says, and they sit down when another girl comes in.

**First Person- Trent's P.O.V. (He will be a little OOC, a little nicer! I wanted someone outside the trio and he was the first person I thought of.)**

Another girl walks in. Wow. "Hey guys. My name's Alisha D. James, but if you don't call me A.D. you won't see another day. I'm transferring from a school down the road. That's all. Bye." She sits down.

**First Person- AJ's P.O.V.**

As I sit down, people start to jeer at me. "Hey, idiot. Whyd'ya come back?"

"Because I did."  
"What does AJ even stand for? Assholic Jerk?"  
"AJ stands for Alyssa Jess.

People continue to jeer, but I ignore them.

**First Person- Kianna's P.O.V.**

EEK! Everyone's talking…and talking to me…..but I can't respond! "Uh…hi?" I say softly.

"SHE SPOKE! SHE SPOKE! SHE CAN TALK!" Uh…didn't they just hear me talk...?

**First Person- A.D.'s P.O.V.**

Trish comes over to talk to me. "Hey A.D.!" She exclaims.

"Hey girl!" I say. "What's up?"

She smiles. "AUSTIN QUIT BEING A PLAYER AND I THINK HE HAS A THING FOR ALLY!"  
"Did he?" I say sarcastically. She told me all about her friend Ally and the player trio.

"I'm not kidding this time! Look!" She points a finger at Austin frantically texting.

**First Person- Austin's P.O.V.**

I text Ally right before class starts.

**Austin: **Ally plz come back class is so boring without u plz **(Any questions about Austin's text speak ask me)**

**Ally:** But what about when you're not around? You're not in all my classes!  
**Austin:** I will transfer just plz come back we need u

**Ally: **If you stop texting in computer chat then fine.

**Austin: **Got it! Need a ride?

**Ally:** Yeah, my car just broke down. See ya! 

I go up to Mr. Conley. "MR. CONLEY! I GOT ALLY TO COME BACK! I NEED TO GO GIVE HER A RIDE OKAY?!"

Mr. Conley sighs and mumbles, "You must really love her if you're going to yell like that.." Then he raises his tone. "Go." I run to my car and drive to Ally's house.

"Get in." I say as she answers the door.

**A/N: No more online classes! Yay! **


	9. The Surprising Sister

**A/N: I give you permission to kill me. Chain me to the wall, make Gavin sing my death song with Ally, by then I'll be dead already. UGH! I just had huge family visits, and my birthday! Guess who's officially twelve? Haha. Anyway I will try to update as frequently as I can. I'M BORED NOW SO TADA!**

**By the way, Guest "kk", I will add Taylor in the official chart soon, but she will be in this chapter.  
Listening to R5's Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home helps my boredom.**

**Chapter Seven- The Surprising Sister**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I climb into Austin's car. "So, anything new since I left?" I ask, and he nods, grinning. "What?" I ask. "Well, remember AJ? Your old friend? You used to call her your sister?" I nod, smiling. Is this heading where I think it is? "She's back!" I practically jump for joy, except I don't jump since I'm buckled into the car. I suddenly remember my last words to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, Ally. I'm sorry I'm moving. I'll miss you! Sisters forever right?"_

"_But how will I visit you if you move away, maybe forever, to California?"_

"_We'll skype?"  
"We'll SKYPE? AJ, don't you understand? I CAN'T HANDLE THIS DISTANCE?"  
Mom just left for Africa, and I was taking my anger out on AJ.  
"If we can't talk in person, we might as well just give up on sisterhood! Stay away from me!"_

_I remember the shocked look on her face, her pounding feet, running from the monster that was Ally Dawson. The drops wetting the floor as she went…._

_*Flashback end*_

As a tear rolls down my cheek, I snap out of my flashback and hear my name. "Ally? Alls? Hello?" I look over. "Sorry….remembered something I don't really like. I don't wanna talk about it." The rest of the ride was in silence.

I walked into the classroom and saw AJ, avoiding her gaze. Unfortunately, the only open seat was next to her, and one between the trio. I'd prefer AJ. "Uh….. hi AJ. I uh…. Didn't mean….." My slur of words was interrupted by her hugging me. "I MISSED YOU ALLY!" She screams, making everyone stare. "Uh….nothing strange here." I say, and suddenly that fight didn't even happen. We continue to chat until Mr. Conley returns with a blonde girl. "This is Taylor. Be nice to her." Poor girl, she has to sit between the trio. They are going to flirt with her nonstop. I know, I was that girl last year. "Uh….hello?" She says softly, and then walks over to her seat. I hear them flirting with her, her blushing and cringing away. Poor girl, really

*timeskip to lunch*

AJ and I sit together once more, alone at a table. Trish and Dez decided to go sit with some other people today, and it looks like Austin- "Hey, Ally." I hear a voice in my ear. Okay… apparently Austin is going to sit here, with us. Bad plan, man. The monster will be unleashed. "Oi, blondie." AJ says, referring to Austin. "Buzz off, will ya?" She glares at him, and he moves next to me instead of her. I see Taylor, A.D., and Kianna, as I have learned their names are, looking for people to sit with. I wave my arm. "Hey, sit with us!" I shout, and A.D. comes, the others following suit. Well, this will be fun.

"Hey, Ally, can I talk to you?" Austin says, and I nod. We walk out into the hall. "Um….well….you see…. I was going to see if….."

Austin's P.O.V.  
I'm going to do it. I'm gonna ask her out. "Um…. Well…. You see…. I was going to see if….." Then I panic. "It's alright if I come to your house with the gang?" She shrugs.

"You do that anyway. Whatever." I grin. At least she's okay with me hanging out with them. I still hang out with my bros and Jacob. Let's just see what happens to her tomorrow. Haha. I let my perverted side get the best of me. Her eyes widen as I lean in and….

**A/N: L! sorry for any reading problems there. BUT I AM EVIL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just saying.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	10. The Surprising Sleepover

**A/N: I have decided to prewrite chapters now. This should (hopefully) be updated every Sunday night, after I watch Austin and Ally. So I'm listening to Sabrina Carpenter, she is amazing. Sorry, I started this last night, but had to go to bed, so here.**

**Chapter Whatever Number This Is (I don't feel like checking back)**

**The Surprising Sleepover (No, not between Ally and Austin. Sorry ****)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

My eyes widen as Austin leans in towards me. His lips graze mine when suddenly a lunch tray hits my head and I fall down on the ground. "Sorry, Ally!" I hear a familiar voice. "I was trying to hit Austin!" Trish walks over and smacks Austin across the face. She then helps me up and pulls me away. I give an apologetic look to Austin, and then run with her. "Trish. I could've handled that, you know." She nods, but she still looks angry.

At the end of the day, I climb into Jacob's car, sitting in the very back since Gavin, Elliott, and Dallas are here in the car with us. I hide under my jacket and my backpack, not wanting to talk to any of them. Austin's driving to our house on his own. The car ride seems to last decades.

Once we arrive at my home, I go to my room and lock my door. I hear many knocks, some from Austin, some from Jacob, and some from Gavin, Elliot, and Dallas, but I simply put on headphones and listen to my favorite band, R5,'s song, Forget About You. That blocks them out every time they come knocking. Eventually, at eight, I unlock my door to go to the bathroom down the hall. I walk back into my room and find every single boy in this house on my bed. Even our cat, Sam. They are watching some horror movie, and I shudder as someone is thrown against the wall, blood splattering out. They burst out in laughter, not even realizing I've returned. Lucky me, my phone is right by my door, so I grab it and leave, as silent as a mouse. Once downstairs, I text Trish.

**Ally: **Trish, can I come over? 5 boys took over my room.

**Trish:** Ally, think about what you just said.

I blush when I look back.

**Ally:** I went to use the bathroom, and when I got back, Austin, The Trio, and Jacob were crashed out watching a horror movie. So can I sleep over or not?

**Trish: ** Gotcha. Yeah, come on over.

I grabbed my school stuff for the next morning, a change of clothes from the laundry room, and wrote the guys a note.

_Dear Jacob, Austin, Gavin, Elliot, and Dallas,_

_Please think before you take over my room next time. I'm staying at Trish's house. Please leave me alone._

_~Ally _

I add a side note for Austin after I sign the letter and walk out the door to my car, driving to Trish's house.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" I ask, and they say I'm hearing things. I swear I heard a door, though. "I'm gonna go look." I say, climbing down the stairs. I look and see a note on the door. I read through it until I see a side note for me.

_**Austin-**_

_**I thought you were nice now. Taking over my room when I went to the bathroom? Uncool. I thought maybe, just maybe, your player side had disappeared. Haven't you heard it's rude and perverted to sneak into a girl's bedroom? Please lay off me. I don't like you, Austin, not in a romantic way. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Please, just get over me. I'll find someone else. I'm tired of you and your gang. Dallas stealing my first kiss, you stealing my second. I've been holding this in, but now it's all come out at once. Tell Jacob I'm planning on moving to an apartment. Just leave me alone in school, okay? We can be two complete strangers. Goodbye, Austin.**_

I gasp at the end, a tear falling on the paper. Guys aren't supposed to cry, but this is such a huge letdown. I thought I had finally found someone who liked me for something other than my looks or status. Who liked me for me. But I messed it up. It's all my fault.


End file.
